


Gunshow

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Bigger Partners, Growth, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, stronk muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Texas gives Chuck an explosive show he'll never forget.





	Gunshow

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was actually meant as a borfdai gift for a friend and i actually forgot to upload it here for like two weeks

Whether the fireworks were still going or not, Chuck had no idea. For now, his world consisted of the Burner straddling him at the waist. Hands ran up his sides, so close to tickling and igniting flushes rows in their rake, that crimson blush all the way up to his neck and cheeks. Chuck breathed, Texas swooping in to press a kiss against his lips, swollen and perky from their make out. Teeth nipped at his lip, nose against his chin nudging his head up, exposing his bobbing throat to Texas’ mouth. Chuck whined high in his throat, fingers curling where they laid at Texas’ thighs. “Tex,” he murmured, feeling sedated and wired all at once. “Tex, c’mon. We’re gonna miss the show,” Chuck tried to reason, making no real effort to shy away from Texas’ kissing, not when he already felt defeated from the drinks swimming in his belly.

They’d kept up with each other throughout the evening right up until the fireworks went up in the sky. Texas could’ve had a better tolerance for the drinks, or he could’ve just been a very clingy drunk. Chuck wasn’t complaining, he just wished he could move his legs. Chuck gasped at the hand palming over his jeans, cock throbbing against his leg long before he realized it. In the dark, eyes barely keeping up with the figure moving over him, Chuck heard a chuckle.

“I’ll give ya’ a show, Chuckie,” Texas had whispered, right against Chuck’s ear. In the next moment, going almost too perfectly with Chuck’s needy exhale, there was a burst of color behind Texas, blues colliding with white and bursting higher into a flowery white display. It cast just enough light around the edges of Texas’ silhouette to shine on the white of his teeth, a lazy grin on his face. “How ‘bout I make you blow?”

Head spinning, Chuck could only sit, as he’d been doing, as Texas shifted back on his lap, adjusting the seat of his pants until they were almost grinding against each other. Almost, their closeness was a horrible tease, Chuck having no leverage to close the gap with Texas sitting on him. And, from the pressure in his hips, bearing down just a bit more. The world, that was, Texas, moved in slow motion to his inebriated mind. Chuck knew Texas was settling himself as far back on his lap as he could get without falling into the driver’s seat, just grazing Chuck’s aching dick.

“Tex,” Chuck whined again, only this time wanting the contact, hands squeezing the dense muscle of Texas’ thighs. “Can’t we just screw already?” That got a guffaw out of Texas, Chuck leaning into the hand that brushed over his head, pushing back his bangs so he could see Texas in his shaded glory. Chuck squinted, Texas looking different; broader in the shoulders and thicker in the arms. It took a minute, maybe two, but Chuck got it, just about yelping in surprise. “D-dude, are you growing?”

Texas chuckled, lips pulled into an all too knowing smirk. “I dunno,” he drawled, Chuck gasping at the immense bulk pressing against his crotch, face inflamed by the obscene bulge. “Been workin’ out, Chuck, can’t blame me for being a growin’ boy.” Shrugging, Texas leaned back. “‘Sides, Chuckie,” Slowly, Texas raised an arm, flexing it into a massive swell, bulging so suddenly Chuck swore he could hear the threads popping apart. Texas’ eyes left his bicep to take in Chuck’s face, just as amazed as he hoped. “I think you’ll like this show. Might wanna brace yourself, though,” Texas warned, hands going behind his head, abs crunched together in heaving slabs, arms and chest alike flexing into swells that stretched his threadbare tee to its limit. “It’s a real gun show.”

The pressure against his hips increased yet again before raising off him, Texas’ now confirmed growth filling the space just as soon as it was made. Again, the burst of light against the windshield cast shadows around Texas, his shirt not fitting as well as it had. Neon lights bled in from the diner, Chuck easily able to see the flesh starting to show at Texas’ waist, rising higher and tighter against his abs as he once again adjusted how he straddled Chuck with his added weight. Again, Chuck heard the strain of fabric, Texas’ growing bulk stretching it to bursting, the seams around his arms, not even flexed, taking the weakened threads out.

“Oooh, yeah, been awhile since I let let loose, huh?” Texas muttered, bucking forward with the mound of growing cock, just barely nudging Chuck’s own bulging piece, firmly against his leg and only throbbing in place. “Really just let myself grow, take my time and just - hng, fuckin’ go, y’know?” Chuck nodded, tongue sticking in his mouth.

“Yeah,” he breathed, living through the feeling in Texas’ own words. “Been - been some time, buddy, maybe you should just,” Chuck reached, fingers barely finding the room to slide up Texas’ shirt, his skin sweating and hot. “Go, like you said. But, uh,” Chuck gave a nervous glance to the seats, to Stronghorn as a whole. “You sure your ride can take it?” Texas liked it big, and as much as Chuck was for egging him on, it didn’t seem all that safe to really cut loose in a small space.

Texas scoffed, lowering his arms from their distracting flex to pat the dashboard. “Nah, Stronghorn can take it,” hand sliding across the dashboard, Texas tucked his fist close to his forearm, a visible surge running up his arms and blowing his veins out, the single flex taking out what was left of his sleeve. Texas chuckled as Chuck stared on, blue finding brown in neon shade. “One down,” Texas mumbled, though it was more of a promise he intended to keep. An explosion of blue showered behind Texas, cerulean resting on his features, an edge of deviousness shown in that fading light.

Crackles and roman candles flew above the diner, out into the open, Texas’ image shifting from blue to teal to crimson, both arms raising and straining his shirt up to the shoulders. With both raised, he flexed, biceps swollen huge and still pumping bigger. To Chuck, it honestly looked like each time he did, his arms got that much bigger, size on top of size, Texas almost on his knees to keep his weight off Chuck’s comparatively small lap. There were pops, seams having reached their max and only able to burst under the pressure, Texas’ jeans falling open of their own accord. Smack dab in the middle was the bulge left in his briefs, filled and not yet done. Chuck didn’t know if Texas would stop, he looked into it, face focused and eyes fluttering from time to time. Geez, he really needed this.

Chuck zoned out, hearing dipping down to the pound of his own blood in his veins, only catching up to the real world when he noticed Texas was saying something.

“C’mon, c’mon. That’s right, stretch it out, don’t stop now. C’mon, bigger,” Texas was mumbling, to himself, a breathless chant that was timed perfectly to his flexes, doing just as he said as he just go bigger. His pecs were tense, looking just a breath from tearing out of his shirt, trembling and broad muscles pulling his collar down. Thighs shuddering and surging forward, Chuck couldn’t help the blood-deep heat that crept into him at the weight of Texas’ cock laying over his lap.

He’d outgrown everything, shirt and jeans literally hanging on by threads, Texas brought his arms up with his own bulk fighting him, breaking through the final seams with a roar as color blew through the air. Heaving, grunting, swelling without ceasing, Chuck didn’t even notice the fireworks for the sight of Texas.

In just his briefs and what was left of his jeans, Texas stared over his pecs, Chuck warmed from head to toe from the heat Texas was putting out. The growing Burner smiled, pecs bouncing under his chin.

“How’s that for a show?”

**Author's Note:**

> thatshot.gif


End file.
